Ninja of The Mountain
by SadameHime
Summary: The King of Heaven, Akira, sends his most trusted Ninja to vanquish MeiOh from the world for good. Will she complete her mission? Or will she return to the Mountain a failure?


_Ninja of the Mountain_

_Prologue:: Mei-Oh is the king of Hell...So what about Heaven? The righteous king of Heaven, Akira, has become tired of Lord Mei-Oh. He sends one of his own ninja, to vanquish him wielding the legendary twin swords, the Wraith. Two servants of two opposing powers will meet, seperate, and meet again only to break away. If you can't interpret my cryptic dribble it's an Onikage love story .._

Akira sat below the full moon high in a mountain range far from any civilization. He, along with his servants and angels lived on this high peak where none dared to go. His most loyal angel was Midoriko. Midoriko, when she human, had been an Azuma Ninja. She had served Gohda's family untill her tragic death just below the high peak Akira had began to lecture her on.

Midoriko had black hair and shining honey eyes. She often wore a white, loose kimono but beware. Beneath those loose flapping cloths were pouches of daggers, daggers that 'flew'. They were her wings, and her determination, was her halo. No one could match her, above or below the clouds.

Akira rested his hand on his most trusted ninja's shoulder," I ask you, Midoriko, to preform a most vital task for me."

"Yes, my master. My daggers are at your command," Midoriko said as she bowed.

"No, Midoriko. I need your skills as a kunoichi. I need you to bring down Mei-Oh," he requested.

"Me, my master? I am not capable of such a task. Please, allow me to-"

"Midoriko, you have served me loyally for many, many years and have never once failed me. You, of all my loyal ninja, should be able to kill Mei-Oh," Akira reassured her.

"Y-yes my master," Midoriko whispered as she took the legendary Wraith swords into her hand.

**Gohda Castle**

"It's been awhile since we've had a mission, eh Rikimaru?" Ayame said, throwing an apple at Rikimaru," Is that good, or bad?"

"Good. It means nothing bad is happening..."Rikimaru's gaze went from the apple on its way to impact with his forehead to a northern tree.

The apple did not make it too Rikimaru's head, for a dagger came flying and attached the apple to another tree. Midoriko jumped down from the tree.

"It's been awhile Rikimaru," Midoriko whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" Ayame questioned.

"Quiet Ayame, this is Grandmaster Midoriko," Rikimaru said.

"Impossible, Grandmaster Midoriko is dead!" Ayame screamed.

"I WAS dead. Lord Akira has raised me from the dead for a mission. Rikimaru, Ayame, where was the last place you came across Lord Mei-Oh?" Midoriko asked.

"That kreep Tenrai tried to bring him back, but since then.. nothing," Ayame whispered.

"Well, that makes this all the more harder. Is there anyone else I should look for?" Midoriko asked.

"Onikage... Look for him," Rikimaru said," and if you need help, I will gladly come to your aid."

"Rikimaru...I Will need no help for I wield the Legendary Wraith. No man will stand in my way from reaching my goal... But if for some reason I am unable to complete my task alone, I shall seek your aid," Midoriko said, a flash of hatred rising as Rikimaru mentioned Onikage, and disappeared into the distance, her long black hair following slowly after her.

" Rikimaru, how did Midoriko die?" Ayame asked.

FlashBack

'It was about a Century ago, when the Azuma clan had just began... Midoriko was the Leader's daughter, she was nearly blind... and in her missions was guided by what she called 'colors'...'

_Midoriko ran quickly up a large stone staircase. She clutched a stone in her hand, trying to carrry it to the capable hands of Priestess Kikyo. With the young and powerful Priestess the stone would be safe from those who saught its great powers. With no colors to guide her, Midoriko had to follow the sounds of the wild, and pray that she could find the Priestess..._

_The stone stairs stopped abrubtly, throwing Midoriko off for a moment, untill a cold wind went by her to remind her where she was. She glided across the snow beaten grounds of the Mountain Temple. A flare of purity seemed to be pushing the stone nearly through her hand, blood marking her trail._

_"LADY KIKYO!!" Midoriko called, wandering into the temple," Lady Kikyo!"_

_Silence echoed gracefully by her ears. Ocassional shuffling happened by..But other than that, nothing. Midoriko franticly turned in every direction, trying to catch the lightest sound of humanity. She heard a shuriken, and barely managed to dodge it._

_"Give us the stone..." a calm voice said._

_"W-who are you?..." Midoriko asked as she faced the pulsating red aura._

_"My name is Onikage... Lord Mei-Oh requires that stone.." the figure said, approaching the blind Ninja quietly._

_"Where is Lady Kikyo? What have you done-" Midoriko backed up and fell over a corpse._

_"You just tripped over her," Onikage whispered._

_Midoriko paniced, half in fear and half in sorrow. Lady Kikyo had tried to cure Midoriko's illness, which had brought on her blindness. She shuffled backward, backing up into a corner. She reached into her kimono and threw from it a curved dagger, which chased Onikage. He barely managed to catch it before it made a direct impact into the middle of his forehead._

_"So you really are the Legendary Azuma Ninja Midoriko..."_

_Midoriko heard Onikage leave the floor and move toward the door. She was puzzled, unaware of what he was doing. She ran after him and stopped on top of a patch of sand under an awning. She turned in a circle, no colors, nearby anyway. She heard movement, but not early enough to react. Four masked Ninja wielding halberds jumped from the sand cutting her in every place possible._

_Midoriko screamed loudly and fell to the ground. She felt herself be raised up and carried out into the cold, being held up only by a pair of the strange weapons under and over her arms, cutting into her shoulder blades and her neck.They pushed her agressively to the ground, proped up at her knees, before Onikage._

_Onikage reached for her hand and tried to take the stone. Midoriko's hand would not budge. He motioned for the Ninja to force the blades on her with more force. All she did was scream loudly, tears mixed with blood running violently down her cheeks. She felt a lone tear fall onto her hand..But it was not her's. The Ninja pushed harder, and Midoriko cried out again. Her hand did not loosen, untill at the edge of death._

_The Ninja let her body fall into the snow where Midoriko would lie as her vision returned to her in death. She Felt herself be turned over, and came face to face with Onikage. She smiled up at him, he had a familiar aura from long ago... Her hand loosened as the tears that left her eyes were joined with blood... And the Ninja left her, taking the Stone with them to their Lord Mei-Oh..._

_The pure white snow lightly grazed her face in her final moments. There was no need for words. The purity of the place would save Midoriko's sin trodden soul. She had dutifully forfilled every duty given to her before hand, the just Lord Akira would allow her into his Ninja Clan..._

_EndFlashBack_

Ayame sat there, awe struck. Midoriko died under the Holy Mountains in the snow, no less. It would be a beautiful way to die..Yet very painful...

Midoriko ran up the very staircase which she climbed nearly a century ago. The snow was falling lightly, as it had the night she died, and before her was a familiar presence. She took every precaution to be quiet. Jumping onto the roof of a enclosing wall, she crouched low and looked ahead only to see Onikage sitting before a blood-soaked patch of snow, with afew other ninja behind him.

"The snow here is still bloody," one of the ninja said.

The other laughed,"Someone must have died here recently!"

"No you fools... The snow that falls here is always red," Onikage said.

The first ninja hit the second," SEE! I told you this place was haunted by the Blind Azuma Ninja!"

Onikage glared back fiercely at the two. Both of them caught his firey stare and instantly shut up.

"Uhhh.. We'll go look around!" the two blurted as they ran inside the old Temple.

Onikage watched them leave before pounding his fists into the bloody snow. Tears streaked down his face for the first time since he killed 'her'. 'Her' Sorrow caused the snow to drop in blood. He had killed the woman who had loved him in that very spot... Would he ever see her again?

It was then he felt a gaze on him. He stood and turned after whiping the tears from his face.

"Where are you?" Onikage questioned.

Midoriko stood from her crouching position. The moon shone elegantly behind her, casting her shadow before her, ending at Onikage's feet. Her kimono flapped in the wind before she jumped down to him. His trembling was very apparent to her. It was not in fear...

Onikage looked before him. There she was, his love, before him again. Just as beautiful as the day her first saw her. Every fiber of his body wanted to embrace her tightly and never let go. He fought it, his body trembling.

" M-Midoriko..." Onikage's hand reached to her.

Midoriko mearly backed away from him, fearing the hand of the man who had killed her. She did not remember his love, all she remembered was her hate for her murderer.

"Don't play games with me. I am no fool. You are Mei-Oh's servant and are planning to kill me," Midoriko fought.

Onikage could not help himself anylonger.. He embraced her. Though she struggled for a good while, he did not let go of her. After afew long moments, Midoriko calmed down in his arms, feeling safe...Feeling loved. She leaned into him, and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so natural to her, part of her wanted to kill him, but the stronger half wanted to take him away with her.

"Do you not remember, my Lotus Blossom?" Onikage asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Remember what?"

"Everything..but most importantly... Our love..." Onikage had them began to explain when they first met...

FlashBack

_Midoriko was dressed as a geisha for her first mission. She was to assassinate a man who was working for a local Yakuza Boss as a hitman. Apparently, he was only to be guarded by afew other Ninja.. Nothing serious. Luckily, the Mistress had agreed to cooperate, otherwise, Midoriko could have ended up with some run-of-the-mill lowlife Samurai._

_Her Kimono was decorated in golden butterflies on a red background. Under that layer, were various shades of pink, blue, yellow, and other such colors. Midoriko felt sorry for the geisha's who had to wear this in the day... It must have been horrible._

_Other Kunoichi had been stationed there to take afew of the men. Midoriko probably wouldn't get stuck with the hitman. It wouldn't bother her, but she was worried about the others. They would worry about her. After all, it was her first mission..._

_Laughing echoed from the hallway very loudly. Her clients were probably coming._

_"I hope she's a looker, Mistress, our boss is the one who keeps this place running after all," she heard a very rough voice say._

_"Of course, all of our girls are the beauties of the land. No woman could match any of them," the soft voice of the Mistress came," The girl who will be preforming for you today is called Midoriko. It's her first day, but she is a beautiful dancer, and even more beautiful a woman."_

_"That's Good. Some of these girls weren't very elegant in their dancing...Does she do anything else?"_

_The Mistress pulled the door open," See for yourselves."_

_Midoriko stood when the door opened. She looked to the people who had entered and felt herself shudder. Ugly men... Of course, thats all the Yakuza were, ugly men with swords. But then, someone caught her eye. Among those gruesome Samurai was a pale, dark-haired man clad in black. Ninja was the first word that poped into Midoriko's mind...A very handsome Ninja.._

_"My, you are beautiful..." one of the Samurai said._

_Midoriko smiled and gestured for them to sit," Please, make yourselves comfortable. Tea, or Sake?"_

_"Sake!" Afew of them screamed._

_Midoriko held back a laugh as she reached for the bottle and poured some of the wine into their cups. The handsome Ninja she had seen before laughed._

_"Are you trying to get them drunk? Giving them Sake in a cup originally ment for tea?"_

_"All the easier to manipulate," Midoriko joked._

_The rest of them laughed," I like this one!"_

_She smiled again and snapped her fingers. Afew moments later, another geisha entered the room. She was not held as high as Midoriko was supposed to be, wearing only a single lair._

_"Yes, M'Lady?" the girl asked._

_"Play for us... These boys need some Entertainment..." Midoriko smiled and stood up, her back facing the crowd of Yakuza._

_The girl reached for the shamisen and began to play a slow, and beautiful tune. Midoriko had only learned afew dances, but they would be satifactory for drunken idiots. She turned back to them, her arms moving in different directions, elegantly reaching beyond her. With extravagant grace, she moved with tune, impressing all of the Samurai, and the Ninja._

_The tune ended with a start as the girl suddenly began to cough. She left the room suddenly, leaving it's inhabitants puzzled. Midoriko forced a smile," I'm sorry, she must have became sick recently and told no one...Was the dance satisfactory?"_

_"Quite!" The hitman, now drunk off his rocker, yelled._

_The crowd of Yakuza agreed in unison. The Ninja, mearly nodded, obviously not as stupid as the rest. He knew something was up. The rest of them stood, happy with Midoriko's preformance, were going to seek pleasure from another woman..All of them knowing not all of them could spend the night with her. The only one left, was the Ninja._

_He laughed," I am not so easily driven to believe you are really a geisha. You're a ninja, aren't you?"_

_"What makes you believe that?" Midoriko said her hands gliding inside her many layers of silk._

_"You're hands, scared in some way. Training prehaps? And your arms are not as thin as many of the geishas here. Is your name even Midoriko?" he questioned._

_"Yes. It is.. And your right..I'm a Ninja. Now I need to know the name of the man I'm going to kill," Midoriko said, pulling out her swords._

_"Onikage..And you won't kill me. You're to weak..Prehaps another time," He jumped through the window, leaving Midoriko to stand with her heart beating wildly._

_EndFlashback_

Listening to him tell her of when they first met brought her lost memories back in a fast pace. Her tears broke loose in an incredible rate. Her hold on him tightened as she cried, missing the man who had held her heart for many, many years. Now what would she do? Now that she knew Onikage was Mei-Oh's servant, how could she possibly fight the monster?...It was her mission..She had to do it no matter the cost.

Midoriko broke away from Onikage in tears even more broken. She forced herself to leave in haste... Though she pretended not to, she could hear Onikage calling for her to come back. And her tears began to fall even harder...Her heart breaking with every silent step.

Mei-Oh's Castle

Midoriko looked on the castle. It seemed reknewed sincer her last visit, fires burning at every lookout. Apparently, Mei-Oh was expecting her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly. Rikimaru and Ayame were running up behind her.

"We couldn't pass up the chance for some action," Ayame smiled.

Midoriko laughed," Alright, first to Mei-Oh gets to kick his ass!"

The three took off in sprints, breaking into three different directions. Midoriko went straight ahead, unafraid of whatever lay ahead of her, except having to fight Onikage. She ducked behind a stone pillar and edged her head slowly out to investigate her surroundings. Afew guards on the bridge.. Nothing to be to worried about.

She rolled from behind the pillar and shot both of them with kunai knifes, nailing them in their hearts, piercing their armor. She ran quietly across the bridge, alert for any noise or any disturbance. She sighted on the the strange zombie like things and desided to shoot it with a blow gun dart. It took it out quickly, but another saw it fall. It ran to the body, panicing. Midoriko laughed and dispatched it the same as she did it's comrade.

Midoriko silently stalked past the dead and inside. She snuck inside and down the hole, silently dispatching everything that got in her way...

An Hour Later

_This is it..._

Midoriko jumped through the final hole and infront of Lord Mei-Oh. They stared eachother down, reaching for their blades. She was the first to strike. She raised her swords in a vertical fashion, nearly slicing Mei-Oh's arms off. He immeadiately drew his sword, clashing with Midoriko's famous Wraith twin swords. Their strength seemed to be even as they pushed at eachother through their swords, glaring fiercely. Midoriko flung her swords upward, throwing the King of Hell off balance and threw her swords into his chest. It was a quick, silent battle. There was very little viewable conflict, but what went on in their minds blew this away..

Midoriko fell to her knees in exaustion as Lord Mei-Oh drew his final breath. Someone landed behind her, but she did not move, every fiber of her body ached. Two other came down, and that was when she turned. Onikage was behind her, along with Rikimaru and Ayame.

"How many times do we have to kill you?" Ayame asked.

She prepared to throw her swords, and when she let go, Midoriko was immeadiately infront of Onikage. The first sword made perfect impact with her heart, and the other, went through her stomach. Midoriko coughed up blood as they went through her and into Onikage.

The pair backed up into a wall, and slid down it. Both had already nearly died from what had happened. Midoriko felt Onikage's arms wrap around her. She smiled, and put her hands over his. There was no need for words...They died together... Midoriko had completed her mission, and rejoined her love.


End file.
